Noivas em Guerra
by De Naomi
Summary: Ginny e Luna são melhores amigas desde pequenas. Fizeram tudo juntas. Sempre. Agora estão noivas e a guerra entre as duas está declarada. Quem pode segurá-las? Baseado no filme "Noivas em Guerra".
1. Noivas em Guerra

**N/A**: Essa fic é baseada no filme "Noivas em Guerra", com a Anne Hathaway e Kate Hudson. _Eu adoro_.

A história é apenas baseada no filme, ou seja, haverá muitas adaptações.

Eu sei também que adoradores de D/G como eu, normalmente, não suportam H/G, (como eu também), mas sinto informar que a história se inicia H/G. Por quê? Porque a história começa com Ginny e Luna organizando seus casamentos com Harry e Blaise, respectivamente (Dã!). Voltando ao enredo, elas são melhores amigas desde sempre, que sonharam a vida toda com o próprio casamento, e acontece que a ocasião está marcada para o mesmo dia e nenhuma das duas estão prontas para mudar a data. Então, a 'guerra' começa.

Obviamente, haverá muito Draco nessa história, visto que é uma fic com um feliz final D/G. Então, não se preocupem se por acaso acharem que não o verão muito por aqui, pois vocês o verão, sim.

A propósito, para as minhas leitoras, que acompanham a "Brincadeiras do Amor" e gostam de um Draco bem bêbado, acreditem-me, haverá muito desse Draco nessa história também.

Eu nunca escrevi uma fic baseada em filme, mas após assistir esse filme algumas vezes, resolvi tentar. Achei que sairia uma história bem legal.

Sinto muito se por acaso já existir alguma fic baseada nesse filme por aqui, não é cópia, apenas mera coincidência.

Eu sei também que tenho três fics para terminar, duas das quais eu não atualizo desde 2007, e uma tradução que estou fazendo, mas prometo que vou terminar. Estou trabalhando nas minhas fics paradas. Estou com outro projeto D/G, comédia e pós-Hoggy também, que acho que será bem divertido. E estou continuando a BdA, na verdade, o próximo capítulo já está pronto, preciso apenas editá-lo.

Bom, chega de enrolação.

Espero muito que gostem. Se, por acaso, essa fic não fizer muito sucesso, eu apago ela.

* * *

**Noivas em Guerra**

_Ginny de dez anos de idade voou pela porta do quarto e se jogou na cama da melhor amiga._

"Luna_!" Resmungou alto "não acredito que você está organizando o casamento do Sr. Pelúcia e da Lady Bee sem mim!"_

_A pequena Luna, riu alto e jogou os braços no pescoço da ruiva. _

"_Eu nunca organizaria um casamento sem você, Ginny" Tal idéia parecia um absurdo. Soltou a amiga e entregou a Lady Bee, uma boneca velha e noiva, par__a as mãos da amiga. "Ela precisa tirar as medidas para o vestido, Ginny"_

_"Certo" A ruiva agarrou Lady Bee enquanto fingia tirar todas as medidas da pequena boneca. "Ela está tão apaixonada pelo Sr. Pelúcia"_

_Luna assentiu com a cabeça._

_"O Sr. Pelúcia guardou milhões de galeões para organizar esse casamento" Contou em tom de fofoca "Ele a ama muito também"_

_E assim passavam horas e horas de suas tardes juntas. Brincando e sonhando em casamentos perfeitos._

"_A noiva precisa de algo velho, algo emprestado e algo azul, Luna!" Ginny exclamou horrorizada, enquanto ajeitava o vestido de noiva da Lady Bee, que, na verdade, era a toalha de mesa branca da sala de jantar._

_Luna arregalou os olhos, chocada por ter esquecido de algo tão banal. Então, rapidamente, sorriu alivíada. Correu até seu armário, puxou a última gaveta e pegou uma caixa velha. Tirou de dentro uma presilha pequena e delicada de prata, com uma pequena flor azul enfeitando-a. Entregou à Ginny._

"_Era da minha mãe" Contou. "É algo velho, azul e emprestado"_

_A pequena Ginny colocou a presilha no cabelo da noiva e, sentou-se ao lado da melhor amiga, fingindo assistir ao casamento do ano._

"_Leva a presilha para sua casa, Ginny" Luna sussurrou no ouvido da amiga, para não atrapalhar os votos que os noivos declaravam no altar "Podemos usar amanhã no casamento do Sr. e futura Sra. Gnomo"_

_Ela sorriu. Claro que levaria. Estavam organizando casamentos quase todos os dias. Era o que mais gostavam de fazer quando brincavam. E as duas não viam a hora de poder organizar o próprio casamento. Certamente, casamento era tudo que elas queriam._

**D s2 G**

A Ginny de vinte e dois anos correu até a lareira da Toca. Agarrou um pouco de flu e jogou no fogo.

Sorria de orelha à orelha enquanto enfiava a cabeça na casa de sua melhor amiga.

"Luna!" Ouviu sua voz ecoar pela casa silenciosa. "_Luna_!"

Ao invés da loira que esperava aparecer, seu namorado da época de Hogwarts apareceu. Sorriu para ele.

"Oi, Ginny" O rapaz apareceu sonolento, no meio da sala. Vestia um pijama colorido, que Ginny tinha certeza absoluta que não foi ele que escolheu, e parecia ter se arrastado para atender a chamada. "O que a traz aqui..." Coçou o olho direito cansado, enquanto o esquerdo consultava o relógio em cima da lareira. "às duas da manhã?"

"Desculpe acordá-lo, Blaise" Ginny continuou sorrindo. "Mas preciso falar com Luna, é urgente!"

"Ela está vindo" Blaise deu uma piscadela à ela e atravessou a sala em direção da cozinha. Com certeza, ficaria por lá, tentando ouvir a conversa das duas. Merlin sabe que não seria a primeira vez. E, provavelmente, não seria a última.

Mas nem isso estragaria a felicidade da ruiva.

Luna mal colocou o pé na sala de estar e Ginny quase gritou a novidade que estava implorando para sair pela sua boca. Luna precisava ser a primeira a saber.

"Harry me pediu em casamento! Harry me pediu em casamento!"

Então, Luna deu um gritinho agudo. Ginny, envolvida, deu um gritinho agudo também. E as duas gritaram juntas. Provavelmente, estavam acordando metade da cidade. Mas quem liga? Ginny estava noiva e isso era motivo para acordar o país inteiro.

"Parabéns, Ginny!" Luna se jogou na frente da lareira, sorrindo tanto quanto a amiga. "Conte-me tudo! Onde? Quando? E como?" Então, parou de sorrir e, repentinamente, ficou séria. "Primeiro a aliança" As duas sabiam que um bom casamento só daria certo se houvesse um bom pedido. E um bom pedido envolvia uma boa aliança de noivado. Elas planejaram isso a vida inteira, sabiam de trás para frente todos os passos e repassos de um casamento.

Ginny colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha, empolgada. Então, esticou a mão esquerda e enfiou no rosto da loira. Mostrou o brilhante e pequeno diamante no dedo anelar e esperou Luna fazer sua própria análise.

"Não é tão grande quanto imaginávamos," Apressou-se em acrescentar. Costumavam imaginar uma pedra tão grande para seus anéis de noivado, que mal conseguiriam levantar suas mãos. "mas era da mãe dele"

"É lindo, Gin" Luna sorriu também. "Continue contando"

Ginny se sentou e começou a contar. Como ficou surpresa em ver Harry aparecer na sua casa aquela tarde, afinal, ele estava viajando com o time. Ele é apanhador do Chuddley Cannons e estavam no meio da temporada do campeonato nacional. Então, levou-a para jantar no restaurante que comemoravam todos os aniversários de namoro. Conversavam animados quando a sobremesa chegou. _Torta de abóbora_. Não era um doce especial, nem nada, mas era algo que representava o namoro. Harry sempre levava um pedaço de torta de abóbora quando a encontrava entre as aulas, durante seus tempos de Hogwarts. Após a primeira garfada, encontrou aquela linda preciosidade no meio do doce. Então, ele ajoelhou-se e propôs sua mão em casamento. E, concluiu a história, contando como tiveram uma ótima noite de amor, como conseguiu fazer Harry entrar escondido pela sua janela, sem seus pais perceberem, e como ele dormia tão bonitinho em sua cama, no andar de cima, no exato momento que contava tudo isso para ela.

"Uau, Ginny!" Luna exclamou fascinada, enquanto limpava as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos.

"_Uau, Ginny_!" Uma voz arrastada cortou a emocionante conversa das amigas. "Você acabou de contar algo que vai me assombrar para o resto da vida, Weasley!"

Ginny não conseguia ver o dono da voz, mas não tinha dúvida de quem era.

_Draco Desprezível Malfoy_.

Forçou a vista e viu Malfoy jogado no sofá da sala de estar da casa que Luna dividia com Blaise.

"_Draco_!" Luna repreendeu o ex-sonserino e voltou a atenção para a melhor amiga "Desculpe-o, Ginny, Daphne e ele brigaram e, como sempre, apareceu bêbado na porta de nossa casa" Explicou, lançou um olhar amigável para o rapaz apesar do tom de voz "Blaise está na cozinha, vá fazer companhia para ele"

Para surpresa de Ginny, Malfoy levantou-se e foi. Às vezes, deparava-se com Malfoy na casa da amiga, já que ele era muito amigo de Blaise. Não entendia como Luna desenvolveu uma grande amizade com o loiro. Talvez fosse influência do namorado. Ou talvez tivesse perdido alguns neurônios, vai saber. Ginny sempre acharia Malfoy um ser desprezível, arrogante, prepotente, egoísta e esnobe. E, claro, ele sempre implicava com ela quando a via. Como se ainda estivessem em Hogwarts. Sempre as mesmas piadinhas envolvendo sua família, seus cabelos, sua pobreza e seu namorado.

A ruiva ignorou. Estava muito feliz para deixar qualquer coisa incomodá-la.

"Finalmente, aconteceu, Ginny" Luna suspirou sonhadora. "Pelo menos para você"

"Quero você aqui em casa, amanhã de manhã, Luna" Anunciou "Minha madrinha precisa estar comigo para iniciar os preparativos do meu casamento" Cantarolou.

Luna sorriu. Elas eram madrinhas de casamento uma das outras, antes mesmo de darem seus primeiros beijos em garotos. Já tinham tudo planejado desde pequenas, quando assistiram juntas o primeiro casamento de suas vidas.

**D s2 G**

Luna ajeitou-se nos braços de Blaise. Este apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça da namorada.

"Ginny, finalmente, vai se casar com Potter, hum?"

Ela fechou os olhos.

"Sabe, Blaise, você deveria parar de escutar nossas conversas pela lareira" Sorriu "Ginny é bem esquentadinha, você sabe, um dia ela vai saltar do fogo e pular no seu pescoço" Abriu os olhos e procurou contato visual com ele "e eu vou rir muito"

"Achei que minha namorada seria a primeira a me defender diante do fogo cruzado"

"Não quando o fogo cruzado for minha melhor amiga" Voltou a aninhar-se no peito do moreno "Por falar em melhor amigo, talvez, você devesse conversar com o seu" Bocejou "Eu sei que ele teme a mãe mais do que Neville teme Prof. Snape, mas é a terceira vez que ele procura abrigo aqui em casa bêbado" E a semana não havia acabado ainda, acrescentou mentalmente.

"Ele e Daphne andam brigando muito" Luna revirou os olhos. _Como se ela não soubesse_. Toda semana surgia algum escândalo nas revistas de fofocas. "E ele nunca voltaria bêbado para a Mansão"

A loira fechou os olhos.

"Bom, converse com ele. Boa noite, amor"

Então, entregou-se para o merecido sono que tanto precisava. Teria um dia cheio amanhã.

"Boa noite, querida" Blaise beijou o topo da cabeça da namorada e continuou apoiando seu queixo lá. Perdeu todo o sono. Total. Talvez, já passou-se a hora de avançar no relacionamento também.

* * *

**N/A2**: Reviews?


	2. A outra noiva

**A outra noiva**

A Toca estava um alvoroço.

Primeiro, Ginny considerou, porque toda a sua família estava lá.

Segundo: sua família era_ enorme_!

Todos os anos nascia um integrante novo no clã Weasley ou mais um casamento acontecia.

Claro que pretendia fazer uma festa de noivado, juntar toda sua família e anunciar seu casamento ao lado de Harry. No entanto, estava tão excitada com o casamento que acabou contando para seus pais naquela manhã. E, logo, Percy ficou sabendo também, já que ele era o único de seus irmãos que ainda morava na Toca. Assim como a própria Ginny.

De repente, todos os seus irmãos já estavam sabendo do noivado.

Por volta das dez da manhã, Bill e Fleur apareceram em sua casa com a filha, Emanuelle. Charlie veio da Romênia para parabenizá-la pessoalmente, sem a esposa, mas com seu filho, Joshua. Ron e Hermione, já casados, chegaram junto aos gêmeos.

E Harry, que passara a noite com ela, foi obrigado a dar um jeito de sair sorrateiramente pela sua janela e fingir que estava chegando pela porta da frente.

Sério, foi uma festa.

Então, já que toda a sua família estava reunida, decidiu descartar a festa de noivado.

O casamento entre Harry e a ela era algo que todos já esperavam acontecer. Cedo ou tarde. Ginny sempre foi apaixonada por Harry. E Harry, bom, apenas precisou de alguns empurrões amigáveis.

Era óbvio para todos os Weasleys que se havia alguém no mundo decente o suficiente para ficar com Ginny, sem sombra de dúvidas, era Harry Potter.

Ela queria.

Ele queria.

_Todos queriam_.

Como poderia não dar certo? Estava óbvio que era para acontecer.

Ginny estava exibindo o adorável diamante em sua mão esquerda para as mulheres presentes.

"Oh_, Ginny_!" Hermione exclamou, chorosa. Sentou-se na cadeira, cansada. Estava grávida de quase seis meses do seu primeiro filho. "Harry nos mostrou ontem" Contou, suspirando. "Ficou perfeito em você"

Ginny sorriu, admirando a própria aliança. Foi a aliança de Lily Potter. Tinha um valor inestimável. Certamente, seria a aliança da sua futura nora também.

"Vocês já marcaram a data, Ginny?" Fleur perguntou, naquele carregado sotaque francês. "Emanuelle será a mais bela dama de honra que já existiu, até mesmo mais bela que você no meu casamento com Bill" Puxou a filha de quatro anos para seu colo e passou a mão pelos seus sedosos cabelos loiros. É, a parte _veela_ ainda era predominante.

A ruiva forçou um sorriso. Era óbvio que sua sobrinha seria dama de honra em seu casamento, mas Fleur, como sempre, era muito pretenciosa para esperá-la anunciar tudo que precisava anunciar.

"Na verdade, marquei um horário com Jean Le Blanc" Respondeu.

Todos, absolutamente todos, os seus familiares pararam de conversar para encará-la. Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar violentamente.

"Ginny, querida,..." Sua mãe tentou, evitando a tristeza no sorriso, sem êxito.

"Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando," Ginny apressou-se em cortar sua mãe. Todos eles sabiam como casamento era um sonho para ela. E claro que eles já ouviram falar em Jean Le Blanc. Ele era o organizador de casamentos mais famoso do mundo bruxo e, como era o mais famoso e o mais cotado, era também o mais bem pago. E os Weasleys _não_ eram conhecidos pelo ouro que tinham de _sobra_. "mas ele não cobrará pelos serviços prestados. Disse que será uma honra organizar o casamento de Harry Potter"

Todos se entreolharam, duvidosos.

"Precisaremos pagar apenas pelo que teríamos que gastar de qualquer jeito" Continuou. Com ou sem um organizador, teriam de pagar pela decoração, pelo Buffet, etc. "E não precisamos escolher as coisas mais caras, posso conversar com ele, fazê-lo optar pelas coisas mais simples." Todos ainda olhavam-na como se tivesse uma outra cabeça crescendo pelo pescoço. Harry, para variar, não se manifestava para demonstrar apoio. Ele mesmo a_ incentivara_ a marcar com o organizador. Não que ele compreendesse quem Jean Le Blanc era, mas, se um organizador de casamentos gay era o que a deixava feliz, não importava. "Eu não trabalhei desde os quinze anos, durante todos aqueles verões, para gastar todo o ouro que eu ganhei em sapos de chocolate. Sempre foi meu sonho, vocês sabem disso"

Seu pai suspirou, cansado. Sorriu, deixando em evidência as rugas perto dos olhos.

"Nós sabemos, querida," Ele andou até a filha e passou uma mão pelo seu ombro "faça como quiser, nós daremos um jeito de ajudar também"

Ginny sorriu satisfeita. Sabia que Jean Le Blanc era o tipo de profissional que não atendia pessoas como sua família. Contudo, ela fez umas economias nos últimos anos. Trabalhou alguns verões durante suas férias escolares com Fred e George, assim como, a vaga de auxiliar do vice Ministro veio a calhar, após concluir os estudos. Era onde trabalhava até o presente momento. Seria eternamente grata à Percy por essa indicação. E Harry estava ganhando bem agora que virou um jogador de Quadribol da liga profissional, bem como também tinha a herança deixada por seus pais – mesmo que Ginny jamais ousasse envolver essa fortuna em seu casamento, eles, ao menos, tinham alguma garantia guardada.

Tinha total esperança que tudo desse certo.

**D s2 G**

"Achei que você ia à casa de Ginny agora" Blaise ainda estava na cama de casal, Luna reparou ao entrar na suíte que dividiam. Ele repousou o livro que lia no colo e deu total atenção à loira.

"A casa dela é muito pequena e a família é muito grande" Ela tirou as sandálias e subiu na cama. Encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, ao lado do moreno. "Ginny já espalhou a novidade e eles estão comemorando"

Blaise consultou o relógio na cabeceira, incrédulo.

"Eles estão comemorando um noivado às onze da manhã? Numa _terça-feira_?"

"Eu sei, querido, só a idéia de alguém estar fora da cama a essa hora no meio da semana, parece um absurdo tremendo para mim também" Luna respondeu, sorrindo doce, apesar do comentário não ser nem um pouco açucarado.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer"

"São os Weasleys, Blaise" Luna explicou, enquanto conjurava uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho. "Se Ginny tropeçar no próprio pé, deixariam de fazer o que estivessem fazendo para ampará-la, mesmo que para isso tivessem que atravessar metade do continente" Começou a rabiscar no pergaminho. "Farei algumas compras daqui a pouco, me ajuda a fazer a lista do que precisamos?"

Blaise sorriu e fechou o livro, guardando-o no criado-mudo.

"Leite" Sugeriu.

"Já coloquei"

"Um caldeirão para poções caseiras"

Luna exclamou. Não havia colocado isso. Draco havia aparecido certa noite bêbado, caiu na cozinha e quebrou o único caldeirão que tinham.

"Champagne" Luna hesitou. Ela não bebia e Blaise sabia disso. Dificilmente, compravam bebida alcoólica para ser consumida em casa. E Blaise evitava ter suas bebedeiras na própria casa também, em respeito a ela. Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Levantou-se da cama e, rapidamente, foi até o closet. Voltou e se acomodou ao lado da loira, o sorriso intacto no rosto. "Eu sei que você não bebe, mas acho que hoje à noite você terá motivos de sobra para beber" Abriu a mão direita e mostrou uma pequena caixa da Tiffany. "Afinal, quantas vezes você irá comemorar o próprio noivado?"

Luna deixou a pena cair, assim como o próprio queixo. Seus olhos azuis brilharam ao assistir Blaise abrir a caixa de veludo e tirar _o_ anel de noivado de dentro, espetacular, com um diamante enorme que, diga-se de passagem, faria a loira levar dias para não perder o equilíbrio ao andar.

"Você está me pedindo em casamento?" Contra a vontade, desviou a atenção daquela preciosidade e procurou contato visual.

"É o que parece, não é?" Blaise riu. Puxou sua mão esquerda e colocou o anel no seu devido dedo. "Ficou perfeito" Depositou um beijo carinhoso na mão.

"Você sabe que não precisava, Blaise" Luna gaguejou, olhando para a própria mão. "Nós já moramos juntos há dois anos, quase já somos casados"

"Por isso quero oficializar, querida. Sabe, eu não gosto dessa palavra" Torceu um pouco o nariz "_Quase_" Então, puxou o rosto da loira com suas mãos, requerendo toda a sua atenção. "Eu comprei esse anel pouco antes de seu pai falecer" Murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos. "Queria ter feito isso antes, sinto muito pela demora"

Luna sorriu. O coração batia tão descompassado que tinha a impressão de que, a qualquer momento, ele iria explodir. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Estava emocionada. Na verdade, acreditava que, após a morte do seu pai, quando Blaise pediu para morarem juntos, meio que já era o seu jeito de pedí-la em casamento. Mesmo porque viviam como se fossem casados.

Claro que não era bem o que ela queria para sua vida. Seu sonho sempre foi casar-se. Um belo e inesquecível casamento. Com direito a fadas mordentes e tudo mais. _Mas tratavasse de Blaise_. Se fosse qualquer outro namorado a propor tal idéia, teria negado, sem considerar.

"Então?" Luna olhou direto nos olhos do rapaz. Percebeu, então, que demorou a concordar com o pedido. Blaise, pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu, parecia nervoso. "Quer oficializar? Quer se casar comigo?"

Ela sorriu, brilhante, e colou seus lábios nos dele.

"Claro que eu quero" Sussurrou entre os muitos beijos que o dava.

_**D s2 G**_

Naquela mesma terça-feira, ao anoitecer, Ginny aparatou no meio da sala da casa de sua melhor amiga.

Perdeu o dia de trabalho.

Sua mãe a fizera experimentar, além do vestido do seu casamento, a tiara da tia Muriel, e nada, _nada_, era mais cafona que a tiara da tia Muriel.

E, claro, Fred e George tiveram que fazer uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto envolvendo o mais novo noivo do pedaço e bombas de bosta. _Em seu quarto_.

Obviamente, estava de muito mau humor para alguém que estava noiva há menos de vinte e quatro horas.

"Luna!" Chamou, sem mover-se pela casa. Não queria ser mais rude do que já estava sendo. Afinal, não avisara que estaria fazendo uma visita. "Luna?"

Poucos segundos depois, Luna apareceu na sala, enrolada num roupão laranja.

Ofegava e tinha o rosto corado, porém, ainda assim, Ginny não pôde deixar o brilho em seus olhos passar despercebido. Sentiu o coração esquentar com todas as emoções que seus olhos revelavam. Era envolvente.

Luna se lançou para os braços da melhor amiga, quase derrubando-a no chão.

"Estou noiva também!" Gritou em seu ouvido. "Noiva! _Noiva_! Acredita?"

Então, fizeram o que teriam feito em qualquer momento de suas vidas: gritaram juntas. O mesmo gritinho agudo e desafinado da noite anterior.

Ginny sorriu, contagiada, esquecendo-se completamente do mau humor.

Antes que pudesse parabenizá-la, beijá-la ou ter qualquer outra reação sentimental, afastou-se de Luna e estalou os dedos.

Luna sorriu, entendida, e estendeu a mão direita para que a ruiva pudesse tirar as próprias conclusões.

Seu queixo caiu.

"Como você consegue se equilibrar com isso?" Perguntou, pasma. Então, pulou no pescoço da amiga. Era tão grande quanto imaginaram que seria. Talvez, até maior. "_É perfeito_!"

Fortes batidas foram dadas na porta da frente, interrompendo o momento das duas amigas. Luna arregalou os olhos, assustada.

Ninguém que conhecia aparecia pela porta da frente, mesmo porque ela e Blaise não tinham amigos trouxas. Quando alguém os visitava, geralmente, chegavam pela lareira ou aparatando.

Ginny assistiu Luna pegar a própria varinha e, alerta, fez o mesmo. Então, cautelosa, a loira aproximou-se da porta da frente. Bateram novamente. Lançou um olhar para Ginny antes de girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta.

"_Draco_?" Luna parecia irritada. Guardou a varinha e fechou a porta. "Por que você veio pela _porta da frente_?" Perguntou, entediada, ainda assim, aliviada por ser apenas Draco.

Ele riu afetado, entrando na casa.

"Como eu vou saber?" Respondeu com a voz embolada. "_Estou bêbado!" _Então, aproximou-se de Luna e beijou-lhe no rosto. "Você é uma amiga melhor que Zabini, Luna, ele não atende a lareira para mim desde ontem" Afastou-se, virou-se para encarar Ginny e a ignorou completamente. Atravessou a sala e se jogou no sofá, ao mesmo tempo que tirava os próprios sapatos e lançava-os longe.

"_Que cara folgado_!" Ginny exclamou pasma. "Como você aguenta isso?"

"Sua pergunta será respondida em cinco segundos" A loira explicou, num suspiro conformado.

As duas viraram-se para encarar o loiro que, cinco segundos depois, estava dormindo como pedra.

* * *

**N/A**: Espero que gostem!

E, sim! O pedido de Harry foi bem cafona, porque, bem, o Potter _é_ cafona! Haha

**Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas: Thaay Lovegood, Tati Black, Allison Karev, Biela Bells e Deh!**


End file.
